Angelic school life
by Rubyashes
Summary: Pit and Dark pit are enrolled into Athens school for "gifted children". An alternative learning school to teach them how the overworld is and find out about the wonders of learning
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first fan fiction so please don't flame too hard but leave me some honest reviews, also this will be a one-shot unless you want it to continue. So yeah r&r If you want.

 **Pit's big day**

Today was the day, the day Pit learned how to read and write. After a lot of prodding (both figuratively and literally) Pit and Pitoo where going to the overworld to go to human school. "But why can't we study here" Pitoo whined. "Because the centurion teachers are dumber than Pit and it will be a fun experience for the both of you" Palutena said with a smile. "Yeah Pitoo, don't be such a Debbie Downer" Pit said. "my name isn't Debbie and it isn't Pitoo, it's dark pit!" Pitoo said angrily. "yes, yes, that's nice but if you keep talking you'll miss your first day of school" Palutena said activating the power of flight on both of them and sending them off to school.

Athens high school for the specially gifted was more than happy to let Pit into their school after he defeated Hades, so when they got there they were welcomed with open arms and warm smiles. "Before you say anything" the principal said "I have been informed of your 'education' prior to now, so you will be enrolled with a class that fits your caliber. Also, you should already know this but no weapons in school."

"What!" Pitoo cried out "But what if there's an attack from the underworld army." "Don't worry about it, your weapons will be delivered to school in case of an emergency" the principal said, reassuring them of the safety of the school.

Their class had around 20 people in it, all of them looking like a stereotypical high School trope. From nerds to jocks and prom queens to basket cases. The teacher addressed them all. "Okay students, today we have two new people in the class, Pit and Dark Pit." the teacher said "First we have Pit." there was Monotonous clapping that stopped as suddenly as it started. "Hiya guys, I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light, lady Palutena." More clapping. "Next up is Dark pit." The teacher said. Even more clapping. "name's Dark Pit, don't forget it." "well sit anywhere you like and class will commence."

1 hour later

"Boy was that class hard." Pit said getting a tray. "That class was basic letters and numbers" Pitoo said, also picking up a tray. "So, it was still hard." Pit whined, taking one of everything on the serving line. "Well if that was hard wait till you get to addition and subtraction." Pitoo warned. They were now sitting on a table and Pit cried out "What, no way, there's more!" Pit lamented. "Of course there's more idiot." Pitoo spat. "How much more is there." At that moment Pitoo's face drew a complete blank. "I'm not sure, we never asked Palutena before we got here" Pitoo replied. "I guess we'll just ask her when we go back to skyworld" Pit decided.

After school

"Oh, just around 3-6 years" Palutena cheerfully replied. "3-6 years, I thought it would be a month or two, but years, do you like to watch us suffer." Pit cried out. "Now don't say that Pit, you need the full education so that it doesn't come back to bite you in the future." "What possible use could we have for human education." Pitoo argued. "I don't know, but it never hurts to learn." "yes it does, it hurts my brain very much." Pit said back. "You'll get used to it, now go to bed, you have more school tomorrow" Palutena ordered. Pit gets to his bed and flops down on it, thinking 'ah well, School can't be that bad'

He didn't know how wrong he was

So that's the first chapter, but it doesn't have to be the last if you just comment that you want more of this. Also giving me feedback on what you want to see in the next chapter really helps me a lot so do that.

I am Rubyashes and hopefully we will meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I want to address. I was informed about the spacing problem in my fic and all the typos. I will work on the spacing problem but since I don't have a beta there will still be typos so bare with me . Also I will be switching scenes with the symbol down below because I am too lazy to find out how to do it the right way. And last but not the least, the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own the rights to kid Icarus uprising, but I do own the game, so that has to count for something, right?**

 **-x-**

"I need you to get some overworld clothes for yourself and me." Palutena said.

"Why do we need new clothes." Pit questioned.

"Yeah," Dark Pit said. " we can just wear what we are wearing right now can't we."

"You can't, because they smell awful and haven't been washed in years and you need clothes so you can fit in better." Palutena skillfully replied.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you," Dark Pit rebutted. "but wings on our back really doesn't make anything fit in material"

"Also," Pit said. "why do you need clothes, we're the only ones that ever see you."

"Exactly," Palutena beamed. "I want to see the looks on your faces when I become even more of a bedazzling beauty."

"Two times zero is still zero." Dark Pit murmured softly.

Sadly Palutena heard him, and with her eyes twitching while closed, said "So you have been learning at school, time learn an important lesson about the female heart," as she said that a door appeared beneath their feet. "never call a woman ugly." She said as the door opened, making them fall to the overworld.

 **-x-**

After a few minutes of flailing, flapping and gliding, they finally got to the ground, albeit in a painting heap.

"That was actually scary, why didn't she activate the power of flight." Dark Pit said, still panting.

"Maybe," Pit replied. "it's because you called her ugly, eh Pitoo."

"Don't.. call me.. that." Dark Pit panted while walking into the nearby tailors shop.

 **-x-**

The store bell rang, telling the owner that someone just came in. Looking at the door he sees Pit and Dark Pit and recognized them instantly.

"Ah," the shop keeper, whose name is Antonio tells them "you two are the people who saved our city, what brings you here today."

"We need some school clothes and dresses." Pit replies, having recovered from the fall

"Hey Pit," Dark Pit, also having recovered from the fall, said "we can both get measured here, but what are Palutena's measurements."

Suddenly, they heard Palutena's voice in their heads

"That's simple," she said "I kept all our measurements in Pit's back pocket, just hand it over to him."

Pit felt about in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with their measurements on it.

"How do you have our measurements." Pit questioned, but after a few minutes of her not replying, gave up on getting an answer and gave the man the paper.

 **-x-**

After waiting for an hour and a half, Antonio came back with a few bags of clothes and they went back to skyworld

When Palutena saw them, she sent them a beaming smile and called them over.

"Your both just in time," she said happily "to celebrate you two going to school, I'm going to make you some food."

"NO," Pit shouted "uh, I mean, no need to work yourself

"NO," Pit shouted "uh, I mean, no need to work yourself, we already ate, right Pitoo."

"Yeah pit, well goodnight." Dark Pit said as they dashed to their rooms.

"Well I can't waste these ingredients. I wonder if the centurions are hungry.

The next day the centurions proclaimed that it was the best thing that they ever tasted.

After catching and cooking the ingredients of course.

 **Since no one really asked for anything (apart from good writing) I just decided to write this chapter, which takes place on a Saturday.**

 **I will not be keeping a consistent schedule for updating my fics, and I won't make any promises that I will reach a definite end for all of my fics, I also want to note that I only want to write fics that make me and other people happy, because why write a fic that nobody is enjoying.**

 **This is Rubyashes, being blown away by the wind.**


End file.
